


Doors Shouldn't Have Knobs

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka felt something that was supposed to be hard but it wasn't.





	Doors Shouldn't Have Knobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the doorknob incident I mentioned in "Amusement Park Date"~ XP
> 
> May you enjoy~

Honoka goes over to Kotori's house to play, but was asked to wait inside Kotori's room while she fetches them some drinks and snacks.

However, Honoka got bored while waiting for Kotori who was taking a long time to return to her room, so she thought she'd go over and help.

Kotori in the kitchen was staring at the array of options she has - orange juice, iced tea and hot tea she can prepare, and the choice of snacks from madeleines, rice crackers or bread. After a long time of thinking, she decided she would go back up to ask Honoka what she would prefer.

Kotori walked back to her room.

Honoka got off Kotori's bed and walked towards the door.

Just before reaching the door, a sound rang from inside which made Honoka looked back while walking blindly to the door, not noticing that the door has opened. Her hand reached out for the knob, only to hold something that was of the wrong texture and toughness, plus made a sound door knobs usually don't make.

"Ahn~"

Honoka's head whipped back to the front as she squeezed whatever she was squeezing a few more times. She looked from the soft object to Kotori who was blushing with her hands to her face and to the opened door. Repeat this sequence three times, before Honoka leaped backwards with a shout.

"Wah! Ah! Erm! K-K-Kotori-chan?! I, ah, eh to…I'm sorry!" Honoka's eyes darted left, right, up, down, and then she fell to her knees in a kowtow to apologize. "Kotori-chan! I didn't mean to squeeze your breasts! They felt really nice though!"

Kotori's cheeks were burning, her mind couldn't believe the sounds that she just made, and how much she enjoyed that sensation of Honoka touching her, she would have just stood there in a daze if Honoka didn't apologized so loudly. Kotori crouched in front of Honoka.

"I-It's okay, Honoka-chan…Don't mind it…" Kotori placed her hands on Honoka's shoulder to get her to look up, which exposed Honoka's very, very red face, a ripe tomato red.

"You don't mind?" Honoka searched Kotori for any form of discomfort. Kotori showed Honoka a small smile, which Honoka returned, before sitting in a seiza position instead of bending on all fours. "Wait, where's the snacks, Kotori-chan?"

"Ah…I was going to bring some over, but thought I'd come up to ask you what snacks you would prefer…"

"Snacks I prefer…" Honoka's gaze stopped on Kotori's chest for a time before she blinked and focused on Kotori's eyes instead, the red spread to the tip of her ears. Kotori noticed.

"Would you like…" Kotori crawled closer to Honoka who leaned backwards. "Your preferred snack?" Kotori intentionally stopped just close enough for her chest to still be in Honoka's vision, while Honoka is unable to move away.

Honoka being a simpleton could not take her eyes away from Kotori's chest, eyes burning through the front fabric to the underneath…and gulped. "I…" Honoka shook her head violently and grabbed Kotori's shoulders to position them safely. "Kotori-chan! You should not be so easy to give yourself away!"

Kotori blinked innocently. "Eh, but I was just asking if you might like bread instead…"

"Eh?" Honoka blinked in confusion. "Bread?"

Kotori nodded slowly. "Mm-hm."

Honoka's already red face proved to be able to get redder, possibly ripest tomato red. "I-I'm sorry for misunderstanding…Um…"

Kotori grinned and took Honoka's right hand and placed it on her chest, very, very close to her breast. "So what would you like, Honoka-chan?"

"Ah- Er- Mm-" Honoka's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as her hand froze, her wrist could make out the softness beneath, not long after her mind decided it was time to shut down – Honoka fainted.

"Honoka-chan?!"

Kotori was surprised and worried at the beginning, but calmed down after a few minutes and brought Honoka over to her bed to rest. Of course, Honoka's head near her chest because why not. Surely Honoka would be happy when she opened her eyes again.

_I think I know how to tease Honoka-chan from now on~_

**Author's Note:**

> Kotori is such a tease~ ^v^ Fighto dayo, Honoka! XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
